Dinosaur (video game)
Dinosaur is a 2000 video game based released as a tie-in to the Disney film of the same name. The cast from the movie also reprise their role as the characters. Story The game loosely follows the story of the movie, starting with Aladar, Zini, Suri, and Plio on the Lemur Island. The island is destroyed in a meteor shower, forcing Aladar and his friends to flee to the mainland, where they encounter a herd of dinosaurs led by the ruthless Kron. Most of the game consists of puzzles and fighting off predators. Controls The player navigates the main characters with the arrow keys, a player may move a character diagonally by pressing two keys simultaneously, the players attacks are activated by pressing the spacebar or V key, a player may use the special attack when there is a power stone in their inventory by pressing the two attack keys simultaneously. Playable characters *'Aladar', an Iguanodon. The strongest of the three playable characters, Aladar can destroy blockades and fight off predators of all sizes (except Quetzalcoatlus and Carnotaurus). His main attacks include head-butting, and tail swings, his special attack is a massive stomp, he is the only player that can swim. *'Zini', a lemur. The smallest member of the group, Zini can reach small spaces that Aladar and Flia don't fit into, making him useful for solving puzzles and accessing hidden areas. Zini can throw rocks at predators and headbutt them if he is very close (both attacks use the spacebar). He can also distract certain enemies, causing them to follow him and lose interest in his comrades (by pressing the V key). Zini is very fast and agile, and is capable of jumping over ledges too wide for Aladar. He can also climb up vine-covered walls, but has no special attack. *'Flia', a Pteranodon. Flia is the flyer of the group, and can therefore avoid most predators (except flying ones, defence-based Albertosaurs, which can jump and bite at her, and the Carnotaurs, which big enough to can bite her easy). She is useful for scouting as well as reaching places that Aladar and Zini can't get to. Various missions in the game feature Flia carrying burning sticks to light fires to guide the other characters. Flia can dive-bomb at enemies, doing a barrel roll of sorts to hit them with her wings, her special attack is a sonic blast. Flia only appears in the film as the Pteranodon that drops Aladar's egg at Lemur Island. The player can control Aladar, Flia and Zini separately. It is also possible to control both Aladar and Flia simultaneously (the player controls Aladar and Flia follows him), or Aladar and Zini (the player controls Aladar and Zini jumps on his back). It is also possible to control all three characters - the player controls Aladar, with Zini riding on his back and Flia following. Non-playable characters *'Kron', a ruthless Iguanodon who leads the herd that Aladar, Zini and Flia encounter. *'Neera', Kron's more caring sister. *'Baylene', an old Brachiosaurus. *'Eema', an old Styracosaurus. *'Url', a doglike Ankylosaurus. Plio, Yar, Suri, and Bruton don't appear in the game itself, but are featured in cut-scenes throughout the game, which are actually scenes taken directly from the movie. Creatures and objects featured Enemies *Giant lizards, the first enemy encountered by the player. They are slow and not very strong. *''Champsosaurus, essentially a faster version of the lizard. In reality it was an aquatic creature more closely resembling a crocodile. *Dryptosaurus, a big carnivore, depicted with spines on its back. In reality, it had no spines. *Icaronycteris, a predatory bat. It is always encountered in swarms, although these are represented as a single entity with one HP bar which scatters when defeated. The real creature probably fed on insects. *Velociraptor, a small predatory dinosaur. It is fast and often attacks in groups. *Oviraptor, another small dinosaur. It poses a threat similar to ''Velociraptor, but it can steal items from you. *''Quetzalcoatlus, a large, aggressive pterosaur. Because it flies, the only team members who can fight it are Flia and Zini. *Carnotaurus, a large and powerful predatory dinosaur. It cannot be killed directly, it must led into a trap. *Albertosaurus, a vicious dinosaur that comes in two kinds: a powerful offensive one and a leaping defensive one. *Spinosaurus, the largest carnivorous dinosaur, depicted in this game as the size of an Iguanodon. Other dangers include tornados, meteors, sandstorms, quicksand and lava streams. Friendly NPC's *''Lemur (seen in the opening level as non-moving characters) *''Styracosaurus'' (Eema & one other) *''Iguanodon'' (Neera & others) The cutscenes taken from the movie also show Parasaurolophus, Microceratus, Pachyrhinosaurus, Ichthyornis, Stygimoloch and Struthiomimus. Gallery Pc_cover.jpg|PC Cover. Dinosaur Dreamcast.jpg|The Dreamcast Cover. Disney's Dinosaur (video game).jpg|The Playstation Cover. Disnosaur.jpg|The GameBoy Color Cover. Category:Dinosaur Category:2000 video games Category:2001 video games Category:PlayStation games Category:PlayStation 2 games Category:Sega Dreamcast games Category:Nintendo 64 games Category:Game Boy Color games Category:Nintendo GameCube games Category:Computer games